lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Year 3.5 (iNinjago)
Year 4 is the fourth year of LEGO Dimensions. The first wave will release in December 2018 and the final wave will release in December 2019. Franchises * On the Trail * The FutureTrojan Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Star Wars IX * The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade * Pirates of the Caribbean * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Loud House * iNexo * LEGO Online Odyssey * LEGO Sonic: Forces * LEGO Ultra Agents * The Shade Movie * Venture * Morphers * Pac-Man * MonsterVerse * The Discord Movie * The Red Order * Jaws * Alien * Toy Story 4 * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime * The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun * The Beatles Yellow Submarine * A Series of Unfortunate Events * The Incredibles * Indiana Jones * Ready Player One * Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure * Scribblenauts * Futurama * Rampage * Home Alone * Super Mario * Mortys of Rickitzu * Riverdale * The Matrix * Voltron: Legendary Defender * More TBA Returning Franchises * DC Comics * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Choose Your Fighter! * Dapigin: The Series * Marvel * Looney Tunes Features & Gameplay * Team-Ups (Similar to LEGO The Incredibles) * New Multi-Builds in Levels and Adventure Worlds (Similar to LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''and ''LEGO The Incredibles) Packs On the Trail * Level Pack (Trail 101 + Trail Plane + Blaze Bomber Ship) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox 2.0 + Blox Virus Ship) The FutureTrojan Movie * Story Pack (Trojan + Robot Trojan Horse, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Media + PowerPhone) The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Story Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) Star Wars IX The Incredible Quest of Searing and Shade * Fun Pack (Bio-mech Matthew Riley + The Paramina) Pirates of the Caribbean SpongeBob SquarePants The Loud House iNexo * Level Pack (iNexo + Wikia Warrior + Nexo Jet) * Fun Pack (Nerd 2.0 + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) LEGO Online Odyssey * Team Pack (Pip + TBA, Tyson + Elevator of Shame) * Fun Pack (LordTigress + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dimensons + Inspira) * Fun Pack (LukeyPrater + TBA) * Fun Pack (LostJediMaster + TBA) * Fun Pack (Marcel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Kingwja + TBA) * Fun Pack (TenkaiLion + Tenkai Lion) * Fun Pack (AngryUnikitty + Uni-Car) * Fun Pack (LedgendoNinjago + TBA) * Fun Pack (StrandD + TBA) * Fun Pack (Raku + TBA) LEGO Sonic: Forces * Level Pack (Avatar + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Infinite + TBA) LEGO Ultra Agents * Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) * Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) * Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Truck) * Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) The Shade Movie * Fun Pack (Kronos + Time Tank) Venture Morphers Pac-Man MonsterVerse * Team Pack (Godzilla + Oxygen, King Kong + Fighter Plane) The Discord Movie * Story Pack (Dad Bot, Dyno, Mee6 + Mee6 Box, Discord Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (The Memekeeper + Meme Machine) The Red Order Jaws * Fun Pack (Martin Brody + The Orca) Alien Toy Story 4 * Story Pack (Buzz Lightyear, Woody + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Team Pack (He-Man + Battle Cat, Skeletor + Screeech) Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime * Fun Pack (Bucky + Broken Down Car) The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun * Level Pack (Fun + The Funmobile + The Ten-Inator) * Fun Pack (iGameJago + Fun's DNA Merger) The Beatles Yellow Submarine * Level Pack (John Lennon + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy the Nowhere Man + The Dreadful Flying Glove) A Series of Unfortunate Events * Level Pack (Violet Baudelaire + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Klaus Baudelaire + TBA, Sunny Baudelaire + TBA) * Fun Pack (Count Olaf + TBA) The Incredibles * Level Pack (Mr. Incredible + Incerdimobile + Incrediplane) * Team Pack (Syndrome + Omnidroid, Screenslaver + Screenslaver’s Helicoptor) Indiana Jones * Fun Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck) Ready Player One * Story Pack (Wade Watts + The Iron Giant, OASIS Game Console) * Team Pack (Aech + Monster Truck, Art3mis + Akira Bike) * Fun Pack (Sorrento + Mecha-Godzilla) Bill & Ted’s Excellent Adventure Scribblenauts Futurama * Level Pack (Fry + Planet Express Ship + Scooty-Puff, Sr.) * Team Pack (Bender + The Crushinator, Leela + Beta Romeo) * Fun Pack (Amy Kroker + Fast Car) Rampage * Story Pack (Davis Okoye + OGA Helicopter, TBA Toy Pad Build, Transfer Keystone) * Fun Pack (Claire Wyden + OGA Plane) Home Alone * Fun Pack (Kevin McCallister + Kevin's Sled) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + The Odyssey) * Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown) Mortys of Rickitzu Riverdale The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) * Fun Pack (Agent Smith + TBA) Voltron: Legendary Defender * Team Pack (Shiro + Black Lion, Keith + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Lance + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) DC Comics * Polybag (Power Girl) * Polybag (Firestorm) * Polybag (Blue Beetle) * Polybag (Red Hood) * Polybag (Vixen) * Polybag (Doctor Fate) * Polybag (Plastic Man) * Polybag (Swamp Thing) * Polybag (Black Canary) * Polybag (Constantine) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Classic Pack (Grindelwald + Thestral Carriage) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Polybag (Waitress Penny) Choose Your Fighter! * Polybag (Lady Elementia) Dapigin: The Series * Polybag (Reverse Knight) Marvel * Story Pack (Captain Marvel + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Classic Pack (Valkyrie + Valkyrie's Ship) Looney Tunes * Classic Pack (Will E. Coyote + Road Runner) Characters Vehicles Gadgets Levels On the Trail iNexo LEGO Sonic: Forces LEGO Ultra Agents The Epik Journeys of iNinjago and Fun The Beatles Yellow Submarine A Series of Unfortunate Events The Incredibles Futurama Super Mario The Matrix The FutureTrojan Movie The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part The Discord Movie Toy Story 4 Ready Player One * Race for the Key * Disco Fever * House of Horrors * A R3scue Mission * Battle on Planet Doom * The Final Adventure Rampage Captain Marvel Episodes * 'Dimensional Warp Machine '(The Discord Movie) - The bots are used as crash dummies for Miles' new invention, which instantly teleports people to different dimensions. Gateways The Discord Movie * Discord Gateway Build Keystones Trivia * This will be iNinjago's second major project on the wiki. The first was his Year 3 customs. * This is the final year before LEGO Dimensions II. * iNinjago has confirmed 55 new franchises. ** 41 franchises have been planned, but 14 more need to be added. User Credits Category:Years Category:Customs by iNinjago